1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to the field of tissue regeneration and more specifically to wound healing.
2. BACKGROUND INFORMATION
Wound healing is a necessary physiological response to a wound in a subject. Following a cutaneous wound, for example, epithelial cells migrate into the wounded area to cover the site of injury. At the same time, skin fibroblasts, which normally are relatively quiescent, begin to divide, migrate into the wound and secrete a collagen matrix. The fibroblasts, which acquire myocyte-like characteristics, cause contraction of the collagen matrix, which brings the edges of the wound together and closes the wound.
In normal healing of a small wound, contraction results in the production of a minimal cosmetic scar. When larger wounds heal, however, excessive scar formation can occur and can result, for example, in loss of joint motion or major body deformation (Grinnell, J. Cell Biol. 124:401-404 (1994); Clark and Henson, The Molecular and Cellular Biology of Wound Repair (Plenum Press 1988)). Thus, while wound contraction is a necessary element of wound repair, abnormal wound contraction can lead to excessive scarring and the formation of pathological contractures and constrictures.
Contractures can occur, for example, in burn patients and can result in excessive morbidity. Similarly, constrictures can form when abnormal wound contraction occurs in a hollow organ such as the esophagus (Grinnell, supra, 1994). Since abnormal wound healing can cause contractures and constrictures, which can result in loss of function and physical deformity, it can be desirable to control wound contraction so as to prevent excessive scar formation and allow normal tissue regeneration. Thus, a need exists to develop methods for effectively reducing or inhibiting wound contraction in a subject. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.